


Erin and Dave help JJ cope with divorce

by helenandjayne



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ goes to Erin and Dave for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin and Dave help JJ cope with divorce

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me.

JJ is really upset and the first person to go to is Dave. Dave asks why JJ is upset. She says because she wants to get a divorce from Will. He suggests she gets it from a woman's point of view. When JJ asks him if he knows a woman that is divorced. He said he does and so does she. JJ asks who she knows that is divorced. Dave says Strauss is divorced. JJ says really. Dave says yes and asks JJ if he should call her. JJ says yes. He gets on the phone and calls Erin on the phone. When Erin answers she knows it is Dave. He says I have a person in here that is upset and that she needs to talk with her. Erin says send her over. Dave says okay. When he hugs up he tells JJ that Strauss is waiting for her. JJ says thank you. When she gets to Strauss's office Erin offers her something to drink. JJ says water will be fine. So Erin asks her what the matter is. JJ says Will is hitting her and she wants a divorce. Erin says to her she came to the right place. Strauss lets her know that when they are behind closed doors that JJ can call her by her first name. JJ says really. Erin says yes. Then she lets JJ cry it out and tells her the story of her divorce. When Erin is done with her story she asks JJ what she can call her behind closed doors. JJ says you can call me by my nickname. So after their talk is over Erin asks of she would like to get a bite to eat somewhere with her and Dave. JJ says she would love to. Erin calls and lets Dave know that JJ will be joining them for dinner. So later that day Erin, Dave and JJ all go and get a bite to eat. JJ asks them when they got divorced who filed for divorce from their ex. Erin said she did and Dave says his exes did. So she asks Erin how she should approach Will to tell him that she wants a divorce. She says when Henry goes to bed. JJ thanks both of them.


End file.
